Love Child
by king julian
Summary: Sango and Miroku have a little fun one night but something has Sango so nervous... Short story


All was silent in Feudal Japan. It was about 4 in the morning and the sun was not up nor were the birds. Everything was calm until…

"Aye nigga wake up!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha who, responded with a groan. " ….. Wake up…wake up… I'm gonna touch your butt" miroku started to sing the stupid song and Inuyasha sat up and tried to punch him but Miroku dodged it.

"Miroku what the fuck do you want?!" Inuyasha yelled extremely pissed off. Miroku began to laugh like the world's biggest creeper. Inuyasha stared in disbelief that this moron woke him up for this. Inuyasha lifted his arm to punch him but Miroku yelled, "Wait!" Inuyasha stopped in midair as Miroku continued,"I just had sex with Sango!" Miroku whispered this with the biggest grin on his perverted face.

"What the fuck! She let you!?" Inuyasha was confused. Just earlier today the got into a huge fight about another girl Miroku flirted with. "Yeah. Well I was apologizing and then she started crying so I held her and she ended up a sleep-" Miroku was cut off by Inuaysha laughing ,"MIroku you idiot! That doesn't mean you had sex with her!"

Miroku's face went flat and he said," I wasn't done. Anywaysssss, being the gentleman I am I did not wake her and let her sleep. But later on in the night she woke up and I don't know what happened! It was amazing! She had turned into the little vixen I know she could be! She began to-"Inuyasha yelled," NO! I do not want to know! Shut up!" Miroku laughed and then danced chanting "I had sex with Sango! Bleh bleh bleh!"

"Kagome, I'm nervous…" Sango whispered as she waited for Kagome's weird stick thingy to tell her is she is with child. "Sango, it'll all be okay. No matter what happens." Kagome smiled to reassure her friend. Sango nodded and they waited.

"Sango…" Kagome didn't know how she was going to say this. To Kagome this was a wonderful thing but to Sango, a demon slayer, this was probably not the best thing. "Just say it, Kagome." Sango looked down already knowing the answer. "Well, Sango, how are you going to tell Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Miroku quietly backed out of the forest and walked back to the abandon hut the were staying at. Inuyasha saw Miroku's worried, confused, yet gleeful face. Inuyasha didn't know what to think so he asked, "What's up MIroku?" Miroku shook his head and then smiled and answered,"She's bearing my child." Inuyasha mouth dropped. "Well that's great for you two. I guess I'll go congratulate her." Inuyasha began to walk but Miroku stopped him,"No, She doesn't know I know. I overheard them. I don't want her to know I know. She needs to tell me." Inuyasha nodded and agreed.

"I can't tell him…I don't think I can." Sango was on the verge of tears. This was one of her biggest fears. Would he love her enough to stay? She was just so confused. "Sango, he's the father… I think he should know. You two can finally start your family! Oooh you're so lucky!" Kagome cheered. Sango broke down crying and sobbing. Inuyasha heard from a distance so him and Miroku decided to make an appearance.

"Sango, my love, what's wrong?" Miroku got on his knees to be at eye level. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hands in his. Sure this behavior wasn't rare but Sango knew he couldn't stop his flirting and so that's why she didn't tell him.

"Sango's feeling sick." Kagome answered not knowing they knew too. Miroku pulled Sango up from the trunk she sat on and walked her back to the hut to prepare her some tea. After the were out of hearing distance Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and said,"I know. And Miroku does too. He's not going to admit it."

"I figured he won't admit it." Kagome agreed and then got really close to Inuyasha and started to finger walk up his shoulder smiling. "Kagome, this is not happening. We aren't having a child. We need to focus on killing Naraku and finding the jewel shards!" Kagome laughed and walked away.

Miroku had demanded Sango lay down while he made her tea. While the tea was boiling Miroku came so Sango sat against his chest. She had stopped crying and was calm for the most part. Miroku began stroking her hair and kissing her head. He wondered why she wasn't telling him so he tried to make a move. He moved his hand down to her belly and rubbed it a bit.

"Umm… Miroku … what are you doing?" Sango asked trying to play it cool. "Just in case you have a belly ache…" Miroku sighed. Sango sighed,"Miroku… I have something to tell you." Miroku smiled, "Yes Sango, what is it?" He asked so warmly, so lovingly, that Sango wasn't worried as much. "Well, um… I'm bearing your child." Sango shut her eyes tightly and waited for a reaction. Miroku kissed her forehead and said,"Don't worry Sango. I'll take care of you and our child. I love you Sango." I love you too, Miroku."

"Miorku! I hate you soooooo much! I'm going to kill you!" Sango yelled so loud that the birds on the high tree tops flew away in fright. "Sango, I'm sorry, love" Miroku couldn't help but laugh. His fiancée just relieved herself in a village by accident. She was nine months pregnant; she couldn't help her urinating patterns.

Sango and Miroku had stayed in Kaede's village during her pregnancy. Miroku even built a hut, which they hopefully could come back to after the whole Naraku thing. Inuyasha and Kagome continued their conquest but promised they would be there for the birth of the child.

Luckily they came that night while Sango and Miroku were relaxing in the hot springs. Sango didn't care about Miroku seeing her now because after all, he did impregnate her and he would be there for the birth. "Sango, you're extra beautiful when you're carrying our child." Miroku smiled and swam toward Sango who sat on and underwater rock rubbing her belly. Miroku began to rub her belly too and the smiled when they felt the baby kick.

Suddenly Sango felt a pain in her gut and clenched her belly and groaned. "Sango, are you okay? Love, what's the matter?" Miroku got so worried he quickly got out of the springs and put his robes on without drying himself and went back to help Sango out. "Miroku, I'm fine. I think the baby is coming though. "Sango gasped as the pain subsided.

Miroku quickly dried her off and put her kimono back on her. He helped her back to the hut and laid her down. Inuyasha and Kagome notice them come back in a hurry and all so Inuyasha went straight to Kaede. Kagome came into the hut and told them Kaede was on her way.

"Ughhhhhh," Sango groaned and moaned all she could. Kaede finally came and all the outside world could here was,"Miroku! You're so dead for doing this to me! I hate your ass and I'm going to kill you by shoving a tree trunk down your throat!" Sango tried to get up to retrieve one but was restrained to the bed.

"Look at my niglet guys!" Miroku whispered excitedly as he held his son. Miroku began to rock him and smile at him. "Don't call him niglet." Sango laughed. She was too happy to be stern. I mean she just gave birth to their son! She couldn't stop smiling.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's have one! He's so cute!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha smiled too and didn't deny it for the first time. Actually seeing a newborn for once kind of made a difference to him. Sango and Miroku laughed at their conversation. They decided to name the little one Akio, love child, because he was indeed a love child.

ent here...


End file.
